Another Promise
by Another-of-Me
Summary: As you are trying to break our promise to me, I'll make another promise to you. Shounen-ai, m/m, Jin x Hwoarang , one-shot.


**Author's Note****s:** Good day, everyone. I am new on FF. This is my first piece of fiction in English, and I'm trying my best to write it. I love Tekken, and I love Jin and Hwoarang, and I also love Jin x Hwoarang.

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Summary:** As you are trying to break our promise to me, I'll make another promise to you.

**Genre****:** Shounen-ai, m/m

**Pairing****: **Jin/Hwoarang

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Tekken and Tekken characters belong to Namco.

* * *

**Another Promise**

Afternoon sunlight.

More red. More beautiful.

The sun is going down, little by little, trying to hide behind many tall buildings. The sunlight looks very beautiful when it touches every building. But the other rays of sunlight, the ones that don't touch buildings, are even more gorgeous as red stripes on the buildings' sides. The scene is so heavenly. The heat from the sunlight is still quite warm, but gusts of wind are its opposite. So cold. It's getting chilly. People like being ordered back to their settlements to gets some heat from their heaters.

One man stays outside of the building. He's on the rooftop of the hospital. He stares at the sun, which leaves him with little heat and blocks every wind that touches his skin like a great, cold, icy wave. From behind, he looks strong, powerful, and tough, like someone that nobody dares rebel against. All of these traits are visible because he dares to stand in the cold weather. But from the other side, he is the opposite of these traits.

Looking from how he stands, even though he is using slacks, people can tell that his left leg is greatly injured. His right hand has bandages and it flops in front of his stomach. He holds his left hand to his waist just to suppress the cold weather. His upper body is covered with only a shirt, and his buttons are not done. People can see that his stomach is also covered with bandages. The last bandage circulates his head like a headband, like the one he usually wears when practicing or sparring.

His red hair and shirt move together with the blowing wind, making him grip his left arm tighter to his waist, pushing him back to some place with a good heater and to his room at the hospital. However, he doesn't move; he still stays on that rooftop. Stares at the sun, which is partially blocked by the buildings. Even now, he's getting closer to the edge of the building to take a look at the scene beneath him. The roads are getting empty and the street lamps are being lit one by one. Guests are leaving the hospital because visiting time is over.

The Korean closes his eyes to remember why he got to this hospital. Why his body is covered with a lot of bandage.

Nobody could hurt him like this. Nobody could beat him like this. Nobody... except one person. The person who was always the reason for him to enter every King of Iron Fist Tournament. The person it was always exciting to spar with. The person who made him practice taekwondo harder than he already was. The person who made his life turn upside down.

One...

Only one...

Jin Kazama... His rival.

He remembers his last duel with Jin Kazama at the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Jin intends to break their promise. Jin says that there is a family problem that must be ended immediately.

Not only that, but before he entered the tournament, Jin told him to forget their promise. Of course, he refuses that. He wants to defeat Jin. How could he accept that? However, it's Jin. Strong like rock. Jin keeps coming to him, asking him to forget their promise. First, he thinks Jin is only making a joke with him, just to insult him. Then everything becomes different when Jin asks him to get out of the tournament... Jin says that he doesn't want to fight him... Says that he doesn't want to hurt him.

"_I don't want to hurt you, Hwoarang..."_

"_Hurt me? Every battle always has somebody being hurt."_

"_Not you..."_

"_Not me? Why? Oh, I get it. You think I'm weak? Weaker than you? That I can't win against you? Is that what you think, Kazama? __**Is that what you think?**__"_

"_**It's not like that!**__"_

"_**Then what?**__"_

"_**Because it's...!**__"_

"_**It's what?**__"_

"_It's..."_

"_**Tell me!**__"_

"_...It's hurting me, too..."_

"_..."_

He still remembers when Jin said that phrase, "It's hurting me, too."

It's that real? Jin doesn't want to hurt him? Or is Jin incapable of winning, so Jin is asking him to step back from the tournament? Or does Jin already know that he will win and is looking down on him? Which is the truth? Which one?

Then he thinks again... _Doesn't want to hurt me..._ Didn't want to... Didn't wish to?

Why?

Does Jin care about him? Just as he cares about Jin.

Does Jin like him? Just as he likes Jin.

Does Jin...love him? Just as he loves Jin.

Since the incident when he was almost captured by the Korean military and they made a promise to fight again at the next tournament, his relationship with Jin has changed. Jin helped him escape. Why did Jin do that? Then why did he help Jin before, when Jin almost died at the hands of Tekkenshu? Well, that was because he didn't want to lose his rival. But still, why did Jin help him? Jin could have let him get captured and taken to Korea. Jin would have been left behind, and there would not have been any more stupid battles between them. Jin could have done that. Jin could have. But why hadn't Jin done that? Jin had helped him, instead.

Strange feelings started after that time. Maybe Jin didn't feel it. He doesn't know why, but he had more respect for Jin. He believed Jin. He was attracted to Jin. After that incident, he kept looking for Jin. It becomes some new adventure for him. He wants to know more about Jin.

What kind of a man is Jin?

What does Jin like?

What is the biggest hope for Jin?

What would Jin ask him?

Is there any meeting again after this?

Can he meet Jin again?

Jin talks quite a lot about things, but if the questions relate to his family, Jin keeps his silence. Why do Heihachi and Kazuya intend on killing Jin? Every question like that, Jin avoids. Jin doesn't want to answer any of them. He wonders why, but he respects Jin's will. He respects it, and is also worried about it.

Every minute and every second of their meeting he enjoys. Without realizing it, he becomes more open to Jin. He tells Jin about his life. How he became a street punk leader. How he met Baek Doo San, his master.

Maybe he doesn't realize that he tells Jin about his life, but he realizes that he wants to meet Jin again. He realizes he doesn't want to lose Jin. He realizes he is attracted to Jin. From nobodies, they become rivals. Rivalry becomes friendship. Friendship becomes . . . love. He knows it's stupid, and he admits it: he loves Jin.

But this "love" is only one-sided love. He never tells Jin that he loves him. How could he? Jin could leave him, right? He doesn't want that! He wants Jin to stay beside him. As a rival, as a friend, and as someone he can always disturb. It doesn't matter which as long as they can meet again.

Until one day, the Korean military finds him again. Alone, with no one to help and no Jin beside him, he is captured and taken to Korea. He is frustrated. He can't meet Jin again. It sucks. Days in the military suck like life in hell. Regret, sadness, and loneliness all mingle and become one. Baek is beside him, comes along with him. But that does not fulfill his desire. Only Jin can fulfill it. But he's not a non-dedicated pupil. Baek doesn't know about his feelings for Jin.

Out of the military, he enters into the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. He knows Jin must be at the tournament, too. He is tired of living with his heart calling out Jin's name. Living with an empty heart. Living without Jin. He is tired of all that. He's going to confess his love to Jin and hopes that Jin will accept it.

However, what happens when he first meets Jin before the tournament begins... before he tells that he loves Jin... Jin asks forgiveness with a sad face. Jin tells him he cannot keep their promise. Jin even asks him to step out of the tournament. Jin must be joking...

"_You're joking, right?"_

"_No..."_

"_Nah, I know you are joking. Hey, why do you put on expressions like that? Come on, cheer up!"_

"_..."_

"_Kazama, tell me that you're not serious, asking me to get out of the tournament..."_

"_..."_

"_**Kazama!**__"_

"_..."_

"_Please..."_

"_..No."_

He's mad. At that time, he wants to beat down Jin. Asking him to drop out of the tournament? Get real! He's angry with Jin, but he still loves Jin. Maybe he's angry now. But in the next meeting, he forgets all about his anger. He is just happy to see Jin again. Again, in the last minutes of their meeting, Jin asks him to get out of the tournament. He hates Jin, but he loves Jin, too.

He continues the tournament until he meets Jin in battle. Face to face.

Even though the battle hasn't started yet, Jin is still asking him to step out of the tournament. Tells him that there is some kind of a family problem that must to be ended. And that he doesn't want to hurt him. He realizes that Jin . . . is begging him with a face full of sadness and hurt, which makes him think that Jin loves him, too. But it's too late now; the battle has started.

Round one begins. He feels hesitation overwhelming his body. He launches a few kicks, but not at maximum strength. He sees a frightened expression on Jin face, and Jin's attack is slower than before. Just like him, Jin feels hesitation in launching an attack.

"_Hwoarang, please stop this! I really don't want to hurt you!"_

"_There's no turning back, Kazama. Fight me!"_

And that's it, he has won round one. There is no more hesitation in him launching his attack. If he doubts it, then Jin also doubts it. That's not the kind of a battle he wants with Jin. He decides to fight Jin at full blast.

Round two begins. Now, he wages every single attack that he can. Full of power, he takes every single opportunity to beat Jin.

For a moment, he stops his attack. He sees Jin, who looks so annoyed with something. Talks to somebody with his eyes shut. With a hurt expression, Jin clasps both hands to his head, like he has a great headache. What has happened? Then, everything becomes calm for the man who stands composed. He is confused with Jin's changes. He wants to ask what happened. In a second, Jin is right in front of him. So close, with a fist to his stomach.

After that, he realizes: the man before him is not Jin. Not with that strength, not with that speed, and not with those eyes... white-silver. Definitely, not Jin's eyes. Not his loved one's eyes.

He remembers lying on his stomach on the ground as all of his body feels numb. Whose body wouldn't feel numb if every single attack felt like being smashed with a hammer? He tries to get up, with wounds covering his body, but that's really difficult. Or does he manage to get up? His vision is getting blurred, but he never forgets one thing: those wings. Big black wings decorate Jin's back. Fear overwhelms his body, and then Jin's hand grabs his head. His eyes are covered by Jin's palms. Does Jin have big talons? It hurts. So damn hurts. He is being lifted off the ground by his head. He cannot feel his body anymore. Before everything turns black, he whispers...

"_Jin... I... lo..."_

_

* * *

_

The Korean opens his eyes. Half of the sun is already covered by buildings. That's all he can remember before waking up at the hospital. The Korean was judged incapable of proceeding on the tournament. Jin was the winner and also the owner of the Zaibatsu. Now, he really can't meet Jin anymore, which he regrets. He cannot confess his feelings to Jin. Maybe Jin is so close to him because he's still in Japan, but also so far, at the same time. His left hand runs to his chest. It hurts. He feels so hurt in his chest. Or, the truth is, he feels so hurt in his heart. It is a wound that never leaves a scar on his body. Tears almost start rolling down his cheek. He bears it.

He steps back, turns around, and proceeds to walk to the rooftop door to get back to his room, slowly. If a nurse finds him missing from his room, his master will be so worried about him. He doesn't want his master to get trouble from him. Baek so cares about him, and he doesn't want to be bothersome to someone who cares about him like his master does. Three steps from the rail, he stops. He closes his eyes again and tries to settle his feelings, his thoughts, and his heart.

Then he opens his eyes and cannot believe what he sees. His own shadow . . . has . . . wings? Big wings... how can they be? He feels the wind blowing from behind him with every flap of those wings, and now those wings close in on both sides of his shadow. Where have those wings come from?

"When I did it, I was going to make something _great._"

He turns around to the voice behind him and, again, does not believe what he is seeing.

"I didn't expect to make some kind of a _masterpiece._"

The figure before him is the same he saw before he lost his consciousness on the last tournament. It's Jin, but not Jin.

"My apologies. I forgot to introduce myself, as you were already unconscious on our last meeting."

Flashback from his last battle with the creature rushes to his mind like a train running on rails. Fear begins to spread in his body again.

"I am the other side of this body owner. The other side of Jin Kazama."

"_Jin."_

"I am the devil. Born because Jin Kazama carries the blood that contains me. Blood from the Mishima family."

"_There's a family problem that must be ended immediately."_

"You can call me Devil Jin."

Silver-white eyes. Tribal tattoos on the chest. Another tribal tattoo on the forehead. Red eyes in the middle. Both hands full of claws. Two horns above the head. The last one, those wings. Big black wings on the back. The creature crouches with his left knee and right sole. Clawed left hand clasps the rail for a steady position. The other hand is placed on the right knee, and those eyes stare straight into the Blood Talon's eyes.

"Don't worry. I just came here to see my art on your body. And you know what? That's my best one. It's almost two months since the tournament ended, and you are still covered with bandages. How marvelous I am."

Jin never swanks like that. The creature definitely is not Jin. Not his loved one. Where's Jin?

"You don't believe what I said, do you? You want to know where Jin is. You want to know where your 'loved one' is now, right?"

The Korean can't hide the bemused look on his face. How can the creature know about it? He has never told anyone, including his master. Why would a stranger like the creature know about it?

"Oh, how do I know, right? Well, I'm always inside this body. In other words, I'm always with your 'loved one.' I know Jin's activities. I know all about your meetings with Jin."

All this time, the creature has been inside Jin's body. Why has Jin never told him about it? Doesn't Jin trust him, like he fully trusts Jin?

"And, from the way you act before Jin, I know you love him. Maybe you can fool Jin, but you cannot fool me."

That creature smirks at him. He hates it. He hates that smirk. It scoffs his pride.

"And Jin loves you, too, human."

What? He blinks. Blinks again and again. He can't believe it: Jin loves him, too. Since when? Why?

"Oh, don't tell me you don't know about it. Okay, fine! Don't you know why Jin helped you from the Korean military? Don't you know why Jin agreed to meet with you? Don't you know why Jin asked you to break your stupid promise? Don't you know why Jin doesn't want to hurt you?"

"_I don't want to hurt you, Hwoarang..."_

Is it true?

"_Hwoarang, plea__se stop this! I really don't want to hurt you!"_

So, it's true. Jin loves him, and it's true!

"You can say that I'm the one who disturbs Jin when he hesitates against you. Jin doesn't want to fight you. So, I force myself out to take control his body."

Now, he knows. The creature before him is the one who disturbed Jin on their last tournament. Jin's life must be hell, living alone with that creature inside his body.

"And you know what, you're so weak. I can't believe Jin got a draw against you... Wait a minute... It's Jin who fights you, not me. Well, no wonder why all humans are so weak."

Weak? Has the creature just said that Jin is weak?

"By the way, Jin is in my body, unconscious. Dozing in my mind, probably, and he doesn't know about our meeting now. When he gets up, it will be difficult for me to take control of this body. Because Jin will try to get it back again. Before that happens, I wanted to see my _masterpiece_. It's a rare opportunity for me to see and enjoy how weak you are, human. HAHAHA!"

The creature surely doesn't see what the Korean is doing. He smirks at the creature before him and says, "Shut up."

That stops the creature from laughing.

"Don't you see who's weak here?"

That changes the creature's face into an unhappy one.

"Who's weak here? You just told me that if Jin gets his consciousness back, he will take over your body, and it will be difficult for you to take control again. You'll be inside his mind, but can't get out without taking over his body again. I believe Jin must have kept you in his body not to let you out. Jin has to be in a bad condition for you to take over. Who's weak now, Devil Jin?"

Unhappy stare from the creature changes into an angry one.

"But I have to thank you."

Anger and confusion overwhelm the creature now.

"Now, I know of Jin's feelings for me. Jin never looked down on me. He really cares about me. And I believe that Jin doesn't want to let you hurt me, either. That's why he begged me on the last tournament. And now... I have another opponent, and it's you, Devil Jin."

He points a finger to Devil Jin with a smirk, and Devil Jin stares at him with a surprised look. The human challenges the devil?

"Maybe Jin is the owner of the Zaibatsu, but his family won't let everything go just like that, right? So, I believe there must be another tournament, and Jin will be there."

There is no hesitation in his words. He knows Jin's thoughts–except for Jin loving him. Jin will fight back to the people against his will, especially the Mishima family.

"And I can't wait to fight you, Devil Jin."

Silence. There is silence for a moment. Devil Jin gives a disbelieving look, and the Korean gives a smirk, until Devil Jin's smirk comes out.

"Interesting... I can't wait to fight you, either, human. You better prepare your body, so I can make something more than a _masterpiece_."

Oh, Devil Jin accepts his challenge and challenges him back, too.

"I will."

He answers without fear, and the smirk never leaves his face.

"Good. See you at the next tournament, human."

After that, Devil Jin flies to the sky, leaving him alone on the rooftop in a rain of stray black feathers. He catches one feather and grips it tightly.

"Another promise to you, Jin. I'll help you get free from that damn creature inside your body. And I'll confess my feelings to you."

He turns around, back to his path, to reach the rooftop door. Back to his room to set everything for the next tournament.

"I promise."

**The End  
**

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** Happy Christmas Eve! Thank you for reading. This fic was inspired by someone who draws a Tekken comic. The comic tells about Devil Jin having conversations with Hwoarang. Unfortunately, the comic is written in Korean, and I can't understand what the characters are saying.

**Special thanks** to Salysha, who volunteered to be my proofreader. This fic is dedicated to her. Thank you, Salysha! :D

And to everyone, thank you for reading! If you liked the story, please review. I'd really appreciate it.

As you all know, without a proofreader, my fic would be so awful. My English is so bad, but I want to learn more, and writing stories in English helps a lot. I need a beta to guide me in my writing. If anybody wants to help me, please tell me. I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
